tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Enroute to a Rescue
Log Title: Enroute to a Resuce Characters: Lt Bludd, Xamot and Tomax Location: Springfield/ Deep South, USA (Shattered Glass Universe) Date: Nov 25, 2009 TP: Shattered Glass TP Back Rooms of Springfield :At one time Cobra lived openly, in compounds across California (back when there was a California) and the American Southwest. However, frequent raids by the government, during which children were taken, houses burned, and people killed led Cobra to go into hiding. Now they meet in secret, in back rooms and basements all across the Midwest and the world. Father Cobra goes from town to town in disguise, meeting with his followers and preaching a message of patience and peace even in the face of constant government oppression. He knows his followers have militarized out of necessity to defend themselves, and after seeing so many killed outright he doesn't blame or condemn them. However, he holds out hope that someday guns won't be necessary, and in the meantime tries to hold the movement together in spite of any adversity. Sebastian Bludd never thought he'd be donning a soldier's gear again, but, as he had discussed with the Twins, desperate times call for desperate measures. Now suited up in dark blue BDUs and suitable combat gear, he slings his Steyr Aug assault rifle over his shoulder and waits nervously for the two men to return. Lt Bludd :Standing just under six feet tall, this unassuming man looks out at the world with a calm expression. His black hair, streaked with grey at the temples, is tied back into a short ponytail that just brushes the back of his neck. Though obviously not a young man, his clean-shaven face lends him an air of youth. :He is dressed in dark blue BDUs and a dark blue beret and outfitted with a sidearm and ammo belt. Across his back is slung a Steyr Aug rifle. Xamot and Tomax return quickly, although it seems like forever. "'M ready," Bludd says, unconvincingly, though his expression is determined. Xamot and Tomax are suited up in matching dark blue combat outfits. They seems just as uncomfortable in their paramilitary outfits, but look resolved to go through with it. "Where to?" Bludd asks impatiently. Xamot and Tomax say in unison, "We have a vehicle waiting." Lt Bludd nods. "Lead on. Let's get this show on the road." Xamot and Tomax nod in return, and lead Bludd outside, where a dark SUV waits, engine running. A long-haired man jumps out of the cab, allowing one of the twins to get behind the wheel. The other holds the door for Bludd, looking up and down the alleyway to make sure the trio isn't spotted. Lt Bludd climbs into the SUV quickly. Xamot climbs in with Bludd, while Tomax guns the engine, pulling out as soon as the door is closed. "You said Scott's at the CDC," Bludd says. "That's in Georgia, isn't it?" Xamot nods. "Yes. We've arranged travel there and back." "Gonna be a long ride," grumbles Bludd, staring out the window. Xamot frowns. "We can't risk flying." Bludd looks to Xamot. "I know it. Even flyin'd be slow, when I know Scott's on the other end of this trip an' we might not make it in time." Xamot nods sympathetically. Bludd passes the time alternately staring out the window and checking his combat gear. Xamot unpacks gear of his own, and then rolled blueprints. Tomax drives the speed limit, keeping his eyes on the road. Bludd looks over at the blueprints. "You gotta plan on how t'get inta this place?" he asks. Xamot glances back at his brother, then looks at Bludd. "We do," he says simply, rifling through the plans until he finds what he needs. Bludd watches on and waits for an explanation. Xamot unrolls a map and points at a building. "We believe Scott is being held here." "How's it guarded?" Bludd asks. Xamot says, "Very lightly. Some rent-a-cops, usually. We shouldn't have too much problem." For the first time tonight, Bludd smiles. "Good." He unslings his rifle and lays it across his lap. The smile changes to a scowl. "They'll not keep Scott another night, so help me." Xamot says, "Tomax and I will keep watch, take out any overly-inquisitive guards, and be ready for your getaway. We can hide Scott in Springfield until we can get you both out of the country, if that's your wish." Bludd nods. "I appreciate your help in all of this. It means more than I can say to just have the knowledge and the opportunity to do this, what we're doing right now." Xamot nods earnestly. "What's the easiest way to get into this place?" Bludd asks. "Which entrance is closest to where they're holding my son?" Xamot points to an entrance around back. Bludd studies the blueprints carefully. Xamot says, "This entrance is the closest to where we believe Scott is being held, while being out of the way of passing cars and additional security." Bludd nods his understanding, turning to look out the window again. "How long'll it take to reach there, d'you reckon?" Xamot glances back at his brother again, and then down to the plans. "We SHOULD be able to do this without any bloodshed." "Hope so," adds Bludd, though he doesn't sound as convincing as usual about it just at the moment. Xamot sets his handsome face in resolve. "However, if things get ugly... we are prepared to fight to defend your son and you." Tomax calls from the front of the SUV, "I'll be a couple of hours. You might want to get some sleep." Bludd lets the rifle rest against the side of his leg, nodding. "I'll try," he replies, fidgeting. "Used to be I could sleep anywhere. Soldier thing. Think I might've lost it. God, if they've hurt Scott..." He trails off, one hand clutching the edge of his seat. Xamot and Tomax let Bludd sleep, trading off on the driving until they hit Georgia. Tomax gently shakes Bludd awake. Bludd grabs at the hand that's shaking him, not instantly alert, but obviously aware something's going on. "What?" he growls. Tomax says, "We're nearing our objective. You may wish to wake and stretch." Xamot calls back from the driver's seat, "Eat something. You'll need energy." Bludd lets Tomax's hand go. "Sorry," he mutters. He shakes his head groggily. "Damn," he adds, arching his back as best he can in the confines of the vehicle, "not used t'sleepin' like this." Tomax nods from the driver's seat. "Yes. We debated stopping to sleep..." Xamot cuts in, "But we felt time was of the essense." Bludd produces an energy bar from one of his ammo pouches. "No, no, you did right," he says, unwrapping it and taking a bite. Tomax calls from the driver's seat, "There is food and drink in the cooler in the back." Bludd grunts. "Y'coulda tol' me that before I opened this thing." He stashes the rest of the bar and leans back to take the lid off the cooler. Tomax calls back, "Sorry!" He laughs, slowing the car to turn off the highway. Xamot starts rechecking the gear and weapons, face set in concentration. Bludd rummages in the cooler and pulls out a sandwich wrapped in wax paper and a bottle of water. He notices the vehicle's deceleration and frowns, turning back to face front. "Soon now," he comments, unwrapping the sandwich. Xamot glances up at Bludd, nodding stoically. Tomax calls back, "I'll keep an hour out for additional security. You should have time to finish your sandwich," he laughs again, sounding nervous. "Good," Bludd comments through a mouthful of bread and lunch meat. He washes it down with some water. "I'll be ready, either way."Xamot and Tomax both nod in unison, even though they aren't looking at each other. Bludd notices the movement, one eyebrow rising. He doesn't comment, though, concentrating on his sandwich instead of worrying about the upcoming action. Tomax slows the SUV further, approaching the CDC campus. Before he enters the gated area, however, he pulls over into a gas station, pulling the SUV out of sight of the road. Bludd sits up, his hand going to the rifle at his side. Tomax turns in his seat. "OK. We're here. Are you both ready?" Xamot nods, face grimly set. Bludd closes his eyes and takes a deep breath, sitting silently for a few moments. "Ready," he says, opening his eyes again. Tomax slips a Dickie and sport coat over his combat outfit, adjusting his hair in the mirror so he looks professional, instead of someone who spent all night driving and sleeping in a car. Bludd fidgets, waiting for instructions. Xamot looks at Bludd. "Stay down until we're past the gate." Tomax drives the SUV out of the station and towards the compound. Bludd nods, crouching down so he's not visible to the gate guards. Xamot crouches down as well. Tomax drives up to the gate, handing him an ID and some paperwork, and making small-talk with a convincing American accent. Tomax's ruse seems to have worked, as he puts the SUV in gear and drives into the complex. He makes his way to the chosen building, remarking without turning around, "OK. We're in. Get ready. I'll tell you when to move." Bludd's fingers close around his rifle, and he gathers his legs beneath him, his other hand resting on the door handle so he can leap out the moment he's bidden. The SUV slows, and Xamot pops open the door. Xamot mutters, "Let's move." Xamot pops out of the SUV. Bludd opens his door and hops out, looking over for Xamot. Deep South - USA - Shattered Glass Universe :The Southern United States -- commonly referred to as the American South, Dixie, Down South, or simply the South -- constitutes a large distinctive region in the southeastern and south-central United States. Because of the region's unique cultural and historic heritage, including Native Americans; early European settlements of English, Scots-Irish, Scottish and German heritage; importation of hundreds of thousands of enslaved Africans; growth of a large proportion of African Americans in the population, reliance on slave labor, and legacy of the Confederacy after the American Civil War, the South developed its own customs, literature, musical styles, and varied cuisines, that have profoundly shaped traditional American culture. :In the last few decades, the South has become more industrialized and urban, attracting numerous internal and international migrants. The American South is among the fastest-growing areas in the United States. ::(Source: Wikipedia) Bludd moves toward Xamot, keeping low. Xamot moves to the door with Bludd, and swipes a card, watching the card reader anxiously. Xamot breathes a sigh of relief as the light goes green. "OK. You're in. Good luck." "Easy peasy," Bludd comments, watching the green light come on. "Thanks." He opens the door and slips inside. Category:Logs Category:Shattered Glass